<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glass Half Empty by jaemluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687512">Glass Half Empty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemluv/pseuds/jaemluv'>jaemluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CIX Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CIX (Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Baby but platonically, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, I never actually finished YGTB so take this with a grain of salt, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Running Away, Seunghun second elimination, YGTB fans pls dont hurt me, does this count as canon compliant?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemluv/pseuds/jaemluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>if he’s being honest, seunghun doesn’t know why he yelled at him when really, the only person he was mad at was himself</p><p>or seunghun tries to pull himself together after his performance<br/>(lowercase intended)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seunghun/Lee Byounggon | BX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CIX Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glass Half Empty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>before i start i want to say (and i cannot stress this enough) that i started ygtb well over several months ago while stanning treasure and i didn’t finish it, so i never actually saw the episode referenced here !! if this doesn’t line up with anything, please just pretend like it does ahaha. istg i’m way too invested in writing gonhun into every fic possible but i am determined to fill the cix tab with them slowly</p><p>i will never get past that godforsaken glass of water metaphor pls</p><p>enjoy:)<br/>[unedited]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>cars rush past him, the whir of their engines echoing in his ears as they speed down the highway</p><p>he doesn’t know where he’s going, and he doesn’t care</p><p>he just needed to get away from the prying eyes of the audience, of the other trainees</p><p>he just needed to <em>get out of there</em></p><p>so he keeps running, rain crashing down onto the pavement around him</p><p>
  <em>please, please, please</em>
</p><p>his breaths come out in ragged gasps </p><p>
  <em>what am i doing here?</em>
</p><p>the sidewalk cuts off abruptly, now replaced by wood under his feet</p><p>he’s not along highway anymore, and it’s only when he see’s the small river that he realizes that he’s in some kind of park</p><p>he also realizes that he’s on a bridge </p><p>shaky hands collide with his knees, body collapsing onto itself in a couching position </p><p>seunghun knows he’s overreacting, and he almost laughs at the irony of the situation </p><p>
  <em>”here’s how i see it; when you pour water into a glass, you shouldn’t let it overflow— but today, seunghun was too much”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>too much, too much</em>
</p><p>this time, he does laugh</p><p>after all, wasn’t being too much what got him into this situation now? starting an argument and running out of the building because he couldn’t even <em>handle himself?</em></p><p>a sudden wave of guilt washes over him</p><p>has he worried anyone? has anyone gone searching for him?</p><p>
  <em>this was a bad idea</em>
</p><p>the rain had slowed to a drizzle now, and he lets himself lean against the wooden railing of the small bridge </p><p>he wonders if byounggon is mad at him, but then again, he probably deserves it</p><p>if he’s being honest, seunghun doesn’t know why he yelled at him when really, the only person he was mad at was himself </p><p>(because even after all the time he spent slaving away in the practice room, he still wasn’t <em>good enough</em>)</p><p>he hears loud gasps, and he freezes when he realizes they aren’t coming from himself</p><p>“seunghun?”</p><p>more panting, followed by pounding of footsteps on the pavement </p><p>“seunghun, is that you?”</p><p>he stays silent, and byounggon drops at his side, almost sounding frantic</p><p>“thank god i found you, <em>shit</em> seunghun you scared the hell out of me”</p><p>seunghun feels something akin to shame, and he finds himself unable to meet byounggon’s eyes</p><p>“why did you even come looking for me?”</p><p>a gentle hand reaches over to the side of his face, and seunghun feels himself beginning to tremble again</p><p>“hey, look at me”</p><p>he can hear movement, and suddenly the older is in front of him, leaning down so they’re eye level with each other</p><p>“i came to look for you because i care about you, and i’m worried about you. you have no idea how freaked out i was when you just left like that”</p><p>seunghun see’s the tears hit the ground before he feels them</p><p>“baby, why are you crying? don’t cry”</p><p>“i’m sorry”</p><p>byounggon lifts his hands back to his face, using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away seunghun’s tears</p><p>“don’t apologize, never apologize to me for how you feel”</p><p>seunghun nods against his grasp, and the other looks at him with a seriousness that almost seems uncharacteristic for him </p><p>“you are so talented, and you’re so, <em>so</em> good, seunghun. i don’t care what anyone says, i don’t <em>care</em> what the main producer says. you were good out there, and i’m so proud of you”</p><p>he nods again, more tears slipping past his eyes and onto byounggon’s hands</p><p>“i’d much rather have a glass that’s too full than a glass that’s empty”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>